


how did you talk me into this?

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bobfic2020, bobtogether, i've never written a BoB fic in my life so i'm sorry, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: The sound of sock-clad feet padding into the kitchen behind him is all the warning Ron gets before strong arms wrap around his waist."How did you talk me into this?"
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	how did you talk me into this?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [BoBficevent](https://speirtons.tumblr.com/post/613139347378765824/lily-presents-the-band-of-brothers-fic-event) and because someone suggested I do Speirton, we ended up with this! I apologise now if it seems ooc, I'm yet to watch the show and I've only read a couple Speirton fics (but I adore them omg).
> 
> Title is the prompt :)

The sound of sock-clad feet padding into the kitchen behind him is all the warning Ron gets before strong arms wrap around his waist and a face is buried into the space between his shoulder blades. 

Carwood mumbles something incoherent into his back and Ron sighs, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth regardless. He melts into his boyfriend’s hold, mindlessly stirring the mix of vegetables and noodles in the pan in front of him. “How did you talk me into this?”

His boyfriend’s quiet chuckle vibrates through him.

“You’re the best cook,” Carwood’s smile can be felt on Ron's skin from where he’s pressing open-mouthed kisses down the back of his neck. 

Ron hums, reaching to grab the chili powder and sprinkling a tiny amount over the food.

  
“Have they created havoc in our home yet?” Ron asks, half-joking. Carwood knows him well enough to sense the hidden tension, hand running up his back and squeezing the sore patch between his neck and shoulder. 

“Not yet,” Carwood says, slipping to the side and ducking under Ron's arm as though he belonged there. He brushes his nose against Ron's cheek, just over the stubble lining his jaw, and smirks. “You know it won’t take long for one of them to break something though.”

“My bet's on Babe.” Ron sighs, remembering the last time they all got together. It had taken five minutes for Babe to trip over the coffee table at Nixon's place and spill chips all over the floor. 

Carwood giggles, resting his head on Ron’s shoulder and watching as he finishes cooking. Somehow he’d been dragged into agreeing to host the next get together and his ridiculously stubborn boyfriend was every bit responsible. He was also the reason behind Ron cooking for them all.

_“But your stir-fry is to die for!” Carwood had begged, trailing kisses down Ron's heaving chest and blinking up at him through beautifully long lashes._

_Frankly, Ron had been rather distracted and Carwood should never have taken advantage of his known weaknesses like that. He would’ve never agreed under different circumstances._

_Although, perhaps Carwood was fully aware of that._

“Come on, four hours tops and then we can have the place to ourselves again.” Carwood purred into his ear, and Ron felt his smile widen. 

Making a sound of disapproval, but not fooling his boyfriend in the slightest, Ron rolled his eyes. “Make it two.”

“Four.” 

“ _Three_. And I’ll smile.”

Carwood sighed, laughter bubbling in his throat. With a slight shake of his head, he pressed his lips to Ron's cheek. “Fine. Three. And you smile.”

“Deal.” Ron smirked, suddenly turning to catch Carwood's lips in a sweet kiss before he could pull too far away. Carwood melted into him instinctively, returning the kiss with as much passion, his hands snaking up to tangle fingers in Ron's hair. 

Humming against Carwood's mouth, Ron drops the spatula in favour of wrapping his hands around his boyfriend's waist and holding him close. He can feel Carwood’s heartbeat flutter from where their chests are pressed flush together and it sends a wave of warmth through him. 

Pulling away, brushing his nose against the tip of Carwood's, he meets his boyfriend’s eyes. They’re soft and warm and so full of love that it leaves Ron breathless – chest suddenly feeling both too big and too small all at once. He doesn’t think he'll ever tire of being on the receiving end of that look.

Carwood opens his mouth to say something but a voice that isn’t his boyfriend's rings out across the apartment. “Hey, will you too stop fucking in the kitchen and get out here?” 

Liebgott. Of course.

“Fuck off, Lieb,” Ron calls back, “Or I’ll quite happily let you starve.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Lieb shouts back, and there’s the sound of someone throwing something followed by an “Oh shit!”

Ron sighs, head ducking so that his forehead rests on Carwood’s shoulder. His boyfriend laughs, stroking his hand through his hair one last time before peeling them apart. 

“I’ll go check what that was.” he reassures, leaving Ron alone in the kitchen with a lingering kiss to his jaw. 

Ron swears under his breath, turning back to focus on his cooking. 

Only three more hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is really appreciated!! Tysm for reading <3


End file.
